


It's Been a Long, Strange Trip(tych): A Tale in Three Panels

by PinkRabbitPro



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRabbitPro/pseuds/PinkRabbitPro
Summary: A three panel Supercat Artwork/story (with a guest appearance by General Danvers)Triptych: "A picture or relief carving on three panels, typically hinged together side by side and used as an altarpiece.





	It's Been a Long, Strange Trip(tych): A Tale in Three Panels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chimera428](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/gifts).



Super Santa 2017

By PinkRabbitPro

**Merry Christmas!**

Extra Triptych  
(Artist's Note: I added the General Danvers on impulse and liked it more than I expected, so I thought it would be fun to put them together)

Individual panels below.

**Panel 1  
Contemplation**

**Panel 2  
Annunciation (x2!)**

**Panel 3  
Ascension**

**  
**

****

**Panel 1  
Approach**

 

****

 

 

**Panel 2  
Negotiation**

 

 

**Panel 3  
Rapprochement**

 


End file.
